Coming Home
by 65InuyKaglover620
Summary: Edward is returning home to Winry after being gone almost a full year. He's ready to settle down and follow through with his proposal. He also has a special gift for Winry as well. But will the date he picked for their wedding day be the right date?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After watching FMAB, I felt I needed to give this anime a little something. I know my main storylines are based only on InuYasha. Still there was a voice inside my head that wanted to tell my version of Edwards return and marriage to Winry. I hope I can keep this true to all you FMAB fans. Thanks and enjoy. I own nothing all characters belong to the great Hiromu Arakawa.**

As he set in the train seat traveling back to Resembool, Edward couldn't help but feel more then ready to return to the life he left behind. After more then a year away traveling to different counties to the west, his mind started to think about Winry more each day. Part of him couldn't help think he was like my father, leaving his loved one all alone worrying about him. Though his father was actually preparing for something, where as he was just exploring. So after finding little knowledge in the west he was now heading home, to start his life with her. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he then pulled out something silver. Looking down at the locket in his hand, a smile come to him. He was so nervous the day he proposed to her, the only thing that came to him was alchemy. He started chuckling as the memory of that day flashed back to him.

 ***Flashback***

A beep blush covered Ed's face as he swallowed hard before letting his words go. "Equivalent exchange…I'll give half of my life to you, if you give half of yours to me."

Of course Winry was surprised and a bit disappointed in him. "Come on Ed, must you treat everything like alchemy? The whole equivalent exchange is just nonsense."

Ed still red in the face from his question, was getting a little upset by her words. "What'd you say?!" He questioned, not sure how to really take in her response.

"Aaaaaah, it's nonsense. How about I just give you my whole life?" There was a moment of silence between them until, Winry realized what she just said. "Uh, maybe not all of it…90..maybe 80 percent, 70..that's not enough..but 85 yeah, 85 that's a good number."

It was at that moment it hit him and Ed couldn't help but laugh at her words. He was almost in tears from how hard he was laughing at this special woman in front of him. Of course Winry was getting angry at him. "What?!" She asked, still he kept laughing even harder. "W-What! Shut up!"

Still Ed continued to laugh, but not for the reason she thought he was. "I'm sorry really." He managed to say, while holding his sides laughing.

"Edward?" She said, still a little red in her face.

Taking a deep breath to control his laughter Ed managed to get out his true feelings. "You are so incredible, you knocked equivant exchange flat on its butt in just a few words."

"And what does that mean, are you making fun of me?" She asked confused.

"Not at all." He told her, as he pulled her close. "Thanks for cheering me up, I'll miss you. Good bye, for now." He told her, as he hugged her tight.

Finally realizing the truth behind the laughter, Winry returned his embrace and told him. "Come home soon."

 ***End Flashback***

"I'm not sure what surprised me more her answer or how she knocked the whole equivalent exchange on it's butt. Either way I'm so glad to be returning to her. I just hope I don't get a wrench in the face for not calling before coming home." Ed said to himself, before the whistle blew announce its arrival to the station. There were so many memories going through his head as the train stopped allowing the people off. "You'd think my ass would have splinters in it from all these damn train rides I've been on these past years. First as a dog of the military, and then a traveler exploring the west." He gave a long stretch along with a yawn! It felt good to be back in Resembool. Looking around the train station he noticed how quiet it really was here. "It's going to seem different not traveling like this all the time, but I think it's time I slow down." He pulled the silver locket from his pocket once more and opened it. Inside was a date scratched into the one side, much like his old state alchemist watch also had a date. "Well Winry I hope this date works for you, after all I know I can't wait to finally settle down and just be with you forever."

His walk to the Automail shop and Winry's home gave him time to think of old days as well and of his brother Alphonse. While Ed traveled to the west, Al went east. 'I wonder if Al settled down yet? After all he was always more mature then me, and May Chang is in the east. Who knows they might have hooked up, she seemed interested in him before she headed home after the big battle.' He grinned thinking of his younger brother marrying into royalty, after all Al did deserve a happy life now. Not paying attention to the road ahead, Ed's foot found an uneven spot in the road causing him to fall. There was a pop and then the sound of a screw hitting the ground a few inches away. "Damn, just my luck. I knew I should've tightened that before I left, Winry's going clobber me for sure now." After getting himself back on his feet Ed found it hard to work his leg properly, so for the rest of the way he basically limpped the rest of the way.

Most of the day had passed till Ed made to the Automail shop, the sun already starting to set. It seemed so quiet and almost heavenly here, that is if one didn't dwell on the horrible past that hunted this area. Even as an adult, Ed still couldn't fully forget his life after his mother's death. And it wasn't just because he still walked on a mechanical leg. What Ed and Al went through in their young adult years will more then likely follow them till their deaths. A true caring heart will always remember the bad times, and the mind will always make you think of ways you could've changed those times. Some memories of their past good and some so horrible you want to forget and never see again. Still there was one thing here that was extra special. "Hey Winry, I'm home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, it really helps me to keep going. I will do my very best to keep this like the FMA we all love. I know both Ed and Winry are older, still I can't help but think of them still being somewhat the same as their younger selves.**

Chapter 2

"Winry I'm home!" Ed called, opening the old door. There was no answer so he continued his way in. The place looked the same as always, automail parts on the table with labels, granny's ash tray still in its normal spot and even a few of his old arm parts laying around. He reached down and picked up the hand section. "Geez Winry, I can't believe you still have these old parts still laying around." He didn't actually hate seeing these old parts, but he didn't like being reminded of the past either. "Well I can't say what me and Al went through was all bad. We did make a lot of friends along the way, even Winry learned a few tricks about automail in Rush Valley. And she even learned she could deliver a baby on her own, though I didn't doubt her for a minute." There was one part he hated most, the day he comforted Scar about the death of Winry's parents. If only he knew she was there, he never would've brought up the conversation. Still deep down he knew she would've found out, somehow.

"Edward, is that you?" He heard the voice asked, but it wasn't Winry. Sure enough it was granny as Ed called her, Winry's grandma. The old girl didn't give up living yet, the only difference was that she was slower and walked with a cane. "Well it's nice to see you've returned boy, let me guess you've done something to your leg again? Well you'll have to wait, Winry is in Rush Valley till tomorrow. You should've called first I could've sent you in that direction, instead of coming here."

Of course Ed wasn't here because of his leg this time, even though he did manage to break something from the fall earlier. "No I didn't just come for that, I also want to spend time with Winry. I've been gone almost a year and I think it's time I settle down in one place." Feeling a bit shy he decided to change the subject. "I did trip on the walk here and messed up my leg though I hope Winry won't be to mad about it. Those wrenches are murder when she throws them, if I'm lucky she out grew that bad habit."

"It's nothing she's not used to, at least you only have an automail leg and not an arm too. I swear you broke that arm more times then I care to count on one hand. In the end it seems things worked out fairly well, you even managed to grow taller then I expected, considering you didn't drink your milk."

He clinched his fist and his face grew angry. "Oh really you mini hag, it amazes you does it that I got this tall? Well I'll have you know stress can cause you to grow slower. And since I was under a lot of stress in those younger years, it's no wonder it took me so long!" He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It didn't bother him as much now, seeing how he grew to normal height in the end. Still he didn't like the old woman harassing him about drinking milk, he still hated that stuff.

Granny chuckled at Ed's same old reaction to short jokes. "You haven't changed all that much Ed, still quick to get angry over your old short self." She grabbed her pipe and inhaled. "All joking aside I'm sure Winry will be more then happy to see you've returned. As much as she knows traveling is in your blood, she still misses you dearly."

He swallowed hard, knowing full well this was going to be a major step for him. Still he didn't want be like his father and continue to travel, even though he knew Winry was willing to wait for him to settle down. He had a feeling once that happened he may never want to travel ever again, after all with all the crap they went through even Winry had suffered great too. His thoughts went back to that day, that seemed so long ago. 'It's still hard to believe we faced the one who killed Winry's parents. And to add to the weird events even became close friends with Scar to fight side by side with the crazy bastard.'

"You're welcome to stay here Ed, you know this is like you're second home." Pinako told him. It'll be nice to have someone here till Winry comes back home. It is overly quiet when she goes to the Valley, though I know it makes her happy to go there and help." She was proud of her granddaughter and all she has done. Winry was truly living up to the Rockbell name, and her parents would be very proud of her success. "If you're hungry I'll make you something early, if not dinner is at its normal time." She told him, while knocking some ashes from her pipe and into the tray.

"I'll wait granny, besides I should shower and unpack. Those train rides aren't exactly the cleanest way to travel. My leg should hold up one more night since it just happened, who knows I may need a new one just incase I grew while I was gone." Ed sneakered at his joke, then headed upstairs carefully. If he really wanted to granny could've given him a different leg for the time being, but he felt it would be best to let Winry. Plus it would give him extra time to tell her about the big day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping out of the warm shower, Ed reached for his towel. Then placed it over his head to dry his dripping wet golden hair, next he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to mirror at the sink. "Man that felt great to get all that dirt off, it's hard to believe I mind it so much now. To think we traveled so much growing up, I guess along with being dogs for the military and finding away to get our bodies back I never noticed. Now my ass hurts from the damn seats and I feel so dirty from the engine smoke, but maybe it's just that I'm older and things bother me more now."

He finished drying off and started dressing. He slipped on his boxers, followed by his black jeans. As he picked up his white shirt he noticed his reflection in the mirror before him. His eyes went to his right shoulder, the scars from his old automail where still visible even though his arm was returned. "Looks like I'll be remembering those past events the rest of my life, between these scars and my leg there's no forgetting it. Even though we made a horrible mistake back then, at least me and Al made it out alive in the end." He finished putting on his shirt and sighed. "I guess there is another way to look at it too, in the end me and Al did win and he didn't lose anything in the end. So I guess now these can be considered victory scars." He smiled to himself and pulled his hair back in a ponytail, with his alchemy now gone there was no more clapping and then instant bairded hair. Though at times Winry would do it for him.

"Ed, dinner!" Pinako called, from the bottom of the steps. She was glad he returned, though she was surprised he came back so soon. Still her and Winry did bet he'd return in two months with a busted leg. Funny how now that he wasn't fighting for his life anymore made all the difference. And even though Pinako knew Ed wouldn't need as much maitance now, she still hoped he'd return for Winry. Her granddaughter may have understood Ed's wanting to travel and explore new places, but it didn't mean she actually like it. To keep her mind busy Winry spend a lot of time in Rush Valley. Lately though she has been staying less due to granny's health. Pinako wouldn't admit it, but she was slowing down and some things were getting harder to do. Still she was a fighter and would continue helping with the Automail orders.

"Coming granny, don't stunt your growth yelling, you can't afford to get shorter." Ed answered with a laugh, before starting down the stairs. He was careful of his leg, after all he didn't need it completely broken. It wasn't easy though steps were harder to manage then actual walking. His knee only bent so far, which cause the ankle part to hesitate. One wrong move and he'd end up rolling down the steps and end up with a broken arm.

Halfway down he saw granny watching him."I still don't see why you won't just use the spare, are you trying to break something else?" She found it odd, considering Ed would usually take the offer. She started thinking of what the reasons could be. 'What is he up too, he always lets me attach the spare other times? Surely he isn't being shy about me seeing him bare legged now?'

"I'm fine granny, besides Winry will be home tomorrow. I can manage with my leg till then, it's just slow going that's all. I've suffered through worst." He finally set down and sighed. "I can't believe I'm back here so soon to be honest, but I can't help this feeling deep inside. It keeps telling me I need to settle down for awhile." He looked down at his now human right arm and smiled a little. "I don't want to be like my father, he was never there for mom and I don't want to be like that. Winry has waited so long for me, first as me and Al traveled to get our bodies back. Then after that I went traveling again to see what I could find in the western parts. Now it's time I put the traveling behind me, at least not constantly traveling." He pulled a small box from his pocket and placed it on the table. "As you know I proposed to Winry before I left, I'm giving this to her when she returns. Our wedding date is carved on the inside of the locket, that is if she still excepts my proposal."

"Don't think so little of yourself Edward, oh wait I forgot you got taller. Still I think your brain got smaller. Seriously though you think Winry would back down now, after waiting all these years? Maybe it's you who's getting a cold foot?" Pinako chuckled at her joke. Taking a bite of her food she noticed Ed seemed lost in thought. "Something wrong?"

"Heh, no nothing's wrong granny, I just keep thinking of how hard all of that waiting must've been. I even asked Winry during the first part of our jounery what she thought we should do. She told me she didn't know, that she just wanted us to stop and come home. Even though she wanted us to get our bodies back and she knew the risks, she supported us and did everything she could to help us continue that deadly journey. I hated to see her cry, and so many of those times it was because of me." He made a tight fist. "I made her cry more times then I should've, only one of those times were tears of happiness. I want this to be another time she cries from pure happiness."

Pinako said nothing more as they ate, Ed and Al were like adopted grandchildren to her. She cared for them for most of their lives and now here they were grown and starting their own families. She knew she'd probably never live to see great grandchildren, but at least she knew she made three lives very happy. She heard Ed clear his throat and looked to see what he wanted. "Yes Edward, what is it now?"

"Mind telling me why in the hell this is here?" He pointed to the glass of milk. "Seriously, you know I hate that stuff. Besides I'm an adult now, you don't need to keep forcing that shit in my face!" I mean just look at me I'm way taller now, I'm perfect height." Ed was practically grinning now. He wasn't a shorty anymore.

Granny gave an evil grin and floored Ed with her reply. "Well Ed it's good to know you're not a shrimp anymore, but are you perfect sized in other parts? You might be taller, but I hope you're not short down below. I'm sure Winry will want at least a few kids."

After collecting himself Ed gave the old lady the shock of her life. "Heh, well sorry to break it to you granny, but I very well grown. I'd say at leasts over seven inches or more, maybe I'll have Winry measure it when she gets back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they finished supper, Ed helped granny clean up the dinner dishes. It surprised Pinako, she knew Ed would grow up eventually. And since he has returned this time, he has shown just how much. "Thank you Edward, it's nice having someone around to help out. Winry has been helping in Rush Valley more these past few months. I know it's wearing her down traveling back here to check on this old woman's health every few weeks." She noticed Ed seemed a little concerned at the mention of her health. "Now don't worry about me Ed, I may be getting older but I still have some get up and go in my old ass." She said, giving her rump a little shake. Ed had to chuckle at the old girls spunk, then continued putting away the dishes.

With the night hours calling him to bed, Ed still found himself restless. His mind and stomach in knots. It was one thing to propose, but to choose an actual date had him scared. Sure he'd wait longer if she wanted, but that still didn't help his thoughts. 'What if she gets angry that I chose the date without her approval? Or what if she is ready to marry on that date and I'm not?' He grabbed both sides of his head in frustration. 'And here I thought life without alchemy was hard.' Flopping back onto the bed he sighed heavily, he really needed to stop acting so foolish and get some sleep. "Tomorrow at this time this will all be over, Winry will be home in the morning. I sure hope it's not too early though, I'll need my extra sleep after all this worrying." So pulling the covers up and deciding to try once more for sleep. Ed figured he'd think of something else. 'I wonder how Al is doing, it seems funny not having him around in this old house.' His mind started drifting to his brother and soon sleep had found him.

Like always Ed had managed to oversleep and it was Pinako who called him down for a late breakfast. Still in his t-shirt and boxers Ed carefully made his way to the kitchen. Even his hair wasn't in a ponytail at the moment, but then when you just wake up it's hard to remember to get a little presentable. Once in the kitchen he stretched and yawned before taking a seat at the table. He was about to place some food on his plate when he heard a giggle. His movements froze as he slowly looked towards the person giggling. "W-Winry...?"

She gave a hard laugh at his expression of pure embarrassment. "Good morning Edward, nice to see you haven't changed in the last year." Moving from her spot Winry went and hugged him around the neck from behind. With a kiss to the cheek she now had him a nice rosy red color of extra embarrassment. "So are you here for maintenance or just came for a visit?" Finding himself beyond words at this point of embarrassment, Ed simply pointed to his leg and feared the worst. To his surprise though. "Oh no problem I'll take a look after we eat." This was something new to him, Winry didn't explode? Ed was really dumbfounded by this, everytime he's told her something needed fixed he usually got whacked with a wrench.

It was halfway through eating that Ed started to feel less red in the face and asked Winry how things in Rush Valley were going? "I was thinking Winry, maybe when we finally settle down we should make our home there. You do have lots of customers in Rush Valley compared to here." Though there was one difference, he liked Resembool better then the valley. Here it was more quiet and peaceful, but for Winry it would mean her Automail would be more in demand in Rush Valley.

Taking some time to think about what Ed said, Winry wasn't really sure how to answer him. This was her home and so much had happened here. Plus was she really ready to settle in just one place? "Well Ed I'm not really sure, I mean I consider both places very special to me. However I still have time to decide, I'm sure once I get your leg fixed up you'll be off again. I know there's nothing that's going to keep you in one place." She gave a small chuckle which made Ed give a nervous laugh as well. After that no one said much of anything and old Pinako was wondering if things would ever be simple in this old house between Ed and Winry.

After he finished eating Ed carefully made his way upstairs to dress in at least a shirt, even though she'd seen him dressed like this a number of times growing up. Still he wanted to look a little more presentable to her when he gave her the locket. Sigh! 'I can do this it doesn't matter about where we live right now, it just matters that we are together.' His thoughts were distracted by a knock to the door. "It's open Winry!" He called from inside, as he hide the locket in his hand. This was it, he'd let all his feelings go and give her the locket. If the date worked or not he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew for sure.

Opening the door she found him already sitting on the bed, she gave him a smile and moved to the end of the bed to examine his leg. "So what happened this time, let me guess you haven't been taking care of it like I told you...right?" He said nothing which told her the answer was, yes. "Okay well let's see what I can find, for one I could tell you're missing a bolt here. And this other side needs tightened. Nothing to serious really, this will only take a few minutes." Or so she thought, reaching down to his leg Winry found his hand taking hold of her's. "Ed, what are you...?"

He pulled her close and kissed her lips passionately. Her body quickly reacted and her arms found their way around his neck to deepen the kiss. "Sorry I didn't give you that sooner Winry, guess I'm still the same old idiot as before huh?" His hand was now cupping her cheek as he smiled at her lovingly. It felt like forever since he kissed her like that and his lips hungered for more, but right now he needed to tell her a few things. So he moved her into his lap and chuckled at her surprised look.

"Edward, what on earth are you up too?" Winry asked, though she was enjoying the closeness. She watched as he moved his hand to her's and opened it to place something inside it. Her mouth went wide when she saw the beautiful locket, how she longed for one of these. "Oh Ed, you shouldn't have." She opened it and saw the date marked on the one side, just like his state alchemist watch from years ago. "What's the date for?" She asked a little confused, and after a hard swallow he started to explain.

"Winry, I chose the date Oct. 4, 18 because this is the day I want to actually settle down and marry you. I want this to be a day I start a new life, unlike before when me and Al burned down our home on Oct. 3, 11. This time I'm going to build one with you as my wife." He saw her start to get red in the face, then a tear rolled down her cheek. He knew these were tears of joy, but would she says yes to the date?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was quiet for a moment before she finally found her words. "Oh Ed, I...I don't know what to say. Of course I love the idea of getting married on this date, but I just don't know if I'm ready." Looking up she saw his eyes slowly become sad. "Oh Ed, I'm sorry. I just have so much with Rush Valley and here with grandma, I..just don't know if we'll have everything ready on time." She cupped his cheek and moved in kissing his lips tenderly. Soon the kiss became more intense as her tongue slid passed his lips and was now playing with his tongue. The kiss wasn't very long and once they parted from the Winry saw Ed had a slight blush on his cheeks, along with a smile. "Feel better after that kiss my sweet Ed?" She chuckled at his quick witted comment to her.

"Of course Winry, after all you are the best kisser I know of. And since only your lips have ever touched mine, it's very true that you're the best." Seeing her blush from his words was priceless to him. After all the heartache his poor Winry had gone through over the years it was time to see her happy. "You know Winry, it's great to see you smiling like that." His right hand gently took hers and soon his fingers were intertwined with her fingers. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe it's been a couple years now."

"A couple years since what Ed?" Even though she asked, Winry had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, but chose to let him say it. After all it was nice having Ed being more open with her. There were times she wondered how he would've been if not for the events of his terrible past. 'Maybe it was for the best, we'd surely be dead if King Bradly and that father guy hadn't been stopped.' She hated thinking about that time he left, of course she knew then she loved her Alchemy freak, but the thought of never seeing him again scared her. Even though she knew he would keep his promise and return.

"Well Winry, since everything happened. Sometimes I still have nightmares, but not like I did back then. Now everything that happened just seems like it was just a horrible nightmare." He gave her hand a squeeze and then looked at their joined hands. "I was wondering Winry, which hand do you like best? My real hand or would you have prefered I still had my automail hand?"

CRACK!

"Ouch! What the hell Winry!? Ed yelped, as he rubbed the big bump on his throbbing head. "Geez, even now you still clobber me with that damn wrench."

"How dare you ask such a question Ed, you know how much I wanted you and Al to get your real bodies back. Why would you even ask me a question like that?" Once again Ed had manafged to make her cry. "Grrrrr, I swear Ed! Some times you get even more clueless." Winry was about to whack him again when his hand caught the swinging object.

"Dammit Winry, it was only a question. I only asked because...well, you seem to enjoy working on my automail." His face turned red after he asked her the question, truth was he actually enjoyed her working on his automail. After all he was older and their feelings were that of love. So why wouldn't he want a reason for her to touch him. "I Didn't mean to upset you Winry, truth is now that I'm older I...um kinda enjoy having you play around with my automail."

Her anger turned to amusement and soon she caught on to what he was saying. "You mean my automail, right Edward?" They both started laughing at this point and soon his arms were embracing her. "Sorry for hitting you, I'll get you some ice for it." He gave her a nod then left her go. She was almost to the door, when she stopped with her hand on the door knob. Looking back she gave him a frown, she knew Ed went through hell that day so long ago. And even if she did give him an arm and a leg, it still didn't fix his broken heart. "Ed, if you must know. I'm happy with you being here as you are. And if you must know, I'm glad I have your automail leg to work on. After all it gets me closer to your toolbox." She gave him a wink and closed the door behind her.

Of course poor Edward was in shock, he never knew Winry to be so...well into him in that way. Well they did love each other, but what really made him think was. 'Does that mean she...nah Winry wouldn't have been trying to look up my boxers at my tiny alchemist wand, would she? Wait did I just call my package an alchemist wand?'

After finding the ice pack and making her way back up to the room. She quietly opened the door and peaked in the room. Looking around Winry noticed Ed looking out the window and slowly she approached him. He was only wearing his boxers and with his back turned to her. Winry couldn't help but want to run her hands over his naked back. However she noticed something she hadn't seen before. "Ed, where did you get this huge scar?" He shivered a little when her hand traveled over the scar on his lower left side of his back. "Edward?" She questioned again this time a little more worried about him not answering her.

Lowering his arm he was resting his head on while looking out the window, Ed turned and faced her. It was then she also noticed the scar was in the front too. Now complete confusion covered her face. Before she could question him again, Ed crushed his lips to her's. She was completely caught off guard, but soon returned his kiss. Slowly he pulled back after the tender kiss and scooped her up in his arms. Of course Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck and when he set on the bed she was still in his lap. Taking her hand he started to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so behind with this and I'm very sorry for the shortness of this chapter. still I hope it's enjoyable.**

Chapter 6

As hard as she tried, Winry couldn't hold back her emotions. She was angry and upset, the very thought of him so close to death was more than she could handle. Still she couldn't completely blame everything on Ed. After all at that time they were fighting hard to save more than their bodies. No, she couldn't be angry at him because at that point in time, both Al and Ed were doing their best just to stay alive. "Oh Ed, I can't imagine what it must have felt like. The pain alone...I just...I'm sorry for not being there for you." Winry reached for a tissue when his hand caught her's. Looking at his hand holding her's brought a concerned look to her face. "Ed?" She questioned.

"Truth is Winry, you were there. My thoughts of you made me find the strength I needed to free the two men with me. Well they weren't totally men, but you know in the end they help a lot. Plus I made a promise that I wasn't going to make you cry anymore, and by god I meant it." Hearing Ed finally telling her these details made Winry fall apart even more. Though it wasn't really falling apart it was more like a door to his true feelings for her in those past years finally had been released. Her arms tightened around his neck as she hugged him tightly. All Ed knew was he felt just as relieved. "I should've told you sooner, but at the time I was scared."

This time it was Winry who saw the sadness in Ed's eyes, and after a few sniffs she said. "Ed, would it be okay if we just cuddled for the night? I know it's early, but I just feel so drained after everything that has happened. I never knew how close I was to losing you back then, I always saw you as an unstoppable person. And now I know just how close I was to losing you and Al."

Without a single thought of the past life he once suffered through, Ed simply pulled her close and held her like she was his breath of fresh air. He didn't want anything else at this moment just her in his arms. 'Damn, when did I turn so soft and more importantly, when did Winry ever become this affectionate? Wait I better be careful, if I know Winry she can be like a time bomb. You never know when...'

"Ed, what are you thinking about?" His thoughts froze when she asked him that question. And his expression was that of the 'oh crap' look. He wasn't sure how to answer her and not end up with a possible wrench to the head. "Edward, answer me what are you thinking about?" He swallowed hard not sure how to answer her question. The delay in his reply was his downfall. With a slap to the face she replied. "You pervert! I'm here all upset and you're thinking about getting into my bra and pants." She pushed him away and was now standing over him as he half set up from his laying position.

Ed couldn't remember the last time he saw her this angry. However he wasn't going to be told he was a perv just for thinking about his feelings for the one he loved. And how much they changed over time. The now just as angry Ed was sitting on the edge of the bed with his fists clinched. "Dammit Winry, would you just stop. I wasn't even thinking about sex, I was thinking about how much you've changed...how much we both have. And if you still think my only intent was inside your pants, then so be it.."

Like so many times before they both left anger get the best of them. And in the mix of the argument Winry decided to turn and leave before things got worse. This in turn made Ed now wonder if they really were ready for marriage. 'Maybe I was wrong about all of this? I know she cares about me, just like I do for her. Still are we really ready for a future together as husband as wife?' Tomorrow Ed decided he'd do some rounds around the old place and let this topic go. After all there would be a chance to talk about them again once things settled down. So moving back to the bed, Ed flopped on his back and rested his arm over his eyes. If sleep came he'd accepted if not he'd accepted that too.

Although during the night and after a long thought on her actions Winry returned to his side. Carefully she slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around her heavy sleeper, with a smile she thought. 'I still can't believe how easy it was to get into bed beside him. You sure aren't a light sleeper my dear Ed." Without thinking her hands once again slid over his body and into his long blond hair. She couldn't resist taking his hair and to her surprise was able to braid it just like he used to years ago.


End file.
